


The boyfriend tag

by kirty



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirty/pseuds/kirty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil film the boyfriend tag</p>
            </blockquote>





	The boyfriend tag

1\. Where did we meet?  
“When did we meet irl or-?”  
“Irl it was october 19 2009, but we started talking months before since Dan decided to stalk me online”  
“Ok shut up, that was not stalking. Next question”

2\. Where was our first date  
“That time you took me to Cloud 23, in Manchester”  
“Really, i thought you were going to say at the ferris Wheel”  
“That was the same day, Phil.”  
“Oh right”

3\. What was your first impression of me?  
“I thought you were really shy, which was weird becase you definitely weren't shy when we texted or skyped or whatever”  
“I know, but that was because you made me nervous, i fancied you so much” Dan answered blushing.  
“Aw babe”  
“Ok cut that out, i don't want that confession on the internet”  
“Dan it's not much of a confession if everyone already knows”

4\. When did you meet the family?  
“I met your parents in december, when i went to stay at your house to film the christmas special.”  
“And i met yours in january, that time we went back to your house after the new years party”  
“Oh god dont even remind me of that party, way too much malibu…”

5\. Do i have any weird obsession, if so, what?  
“Dan can't mildly enjoy something, he needs to know everything there is to know about whatever he is reading or watching”  
“Yeah, and you don't really have one. You do loads of weird little things but i wouldn't call any of them an obsession”

6\. How long have we been together?  
“7 years this october”  
“7 years sounds like such a long time”  
“I know. Are you sick of me yet?”  
“I past that point like 5 years ago, Dan”  
Dan faked a gasp as Phil laughed and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

7\. Do you have a tradition with your gf/bf?  
“We always wait for the other one to wake in the morning and we watch anime together”  
“Oh and phil is not on fire, obviously”

8\. What was our first roadtrip ?  
“Not exactly a roadtrip but do you remember this one we were planing a trip to Portugal-“  
“But we ended going to Blackpool”  
Both boys ended laughing too much remembering their fail of a trip

9\. What do we argue about the most?  
“Phil always leaves the cupboards open, i find his socks everywhere, and-”  
“Ok ok ok, they get it, Dan, next question”

10\. What is one food i dont like?  
“Phil hates cheese”  
“And you don't like celery, and tomatos”

11\. What is one talent i have?  
“You're smart, creative, kind, funny-”  
“Aw, stop your making me blush, Dan”

12\. What is something you do that i wish you didn’t?  
“Dan likes to press his cold feet against my legs when were cuddling and it's horrible”  
“Phil always eats my cereal”

13\. What is my favorite music?  
“We both like Muse, and i think you like really indie kind of stuff, right?”  
“Yes, and we can't not mention your fave, Kanye”

14\. What is my favorite sports team?  
“As if either of us could name a sports team, please”

15\. What is my eye color?  
“Blue, a little bit of green, and a little bit of yellow”  
“And you have the most beautiful brown eyes”

16\. Who is my best friend?  
“Would it be really sappy and gross if i said that's you?  
“Probably, but i don't care because same answer”

17\. Where am i from?  
“Dan is from Wokingham”  
“And you are from Rossendale”

18\. What can i spend hours doing?  
“Me” Dan says as he winks at the camera  
“Perv, we are deleting that one”

19\. If I could live anywhere, where would it be?  
“Tokyo, both of us”.

“Is that it?”  
“Yeah, thats all the questions, lets film the outro and were done”  
“Do you think they'll like it?”  
“Dan, they even write phanfics about us doing the boyfriend tag, of course they'll like it”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's really bad haha, but i actually did my research so some the answers aren't a 100% made up. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
